


Undercover

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Case Fic, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Eileen Leahy Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen and Cas live in the bunker, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Haunted Hotel, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), John isn't the ghost, Love Confessions, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Salt and Burn the Bones (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Scheming, Undercover, he's just mentioned, homophobic ghost, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: #SpnStayAtHomeprompt 9 ~ Undercover“So get this,” Sam says, his voice filled with excitement as he turns his laptop round to face Dean, the article he has open proclaiming in bold text what Sam's found. "I found us a case." It's a ghost, a simple salt and burn probably, killing people at a hotel a couple of hours away. It won’t take long, probably only a day or two, they just need to find out who it is, and where they are buried, but it will get them all out of the Bunker which is what they need.
Relationships: Castiel & Eileen Leahy, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705303
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE!!!!
> 
> I loved writing this fic so much!! I don't know why, but I really enjoyed it and hope you will enjoy it as well!

“So get this,” Sam says, his voice filled with excitement as he turns his laptop round to face Dean, the article he has open proclaiming in bold text what Sam's found. "I found us a case." It's a ghost, a simple salt and burn probably, killing people at a hotel a couple of hours away. It won’t take long, probably only a day or two, they just need to find out who it is, and where they are buried, but it will get them all out of the Bunker which is what they need.

Dean glances at the article, giving it a quick once over but not looking for the details like Sam had been, just looking enough for the basics. He trusts Sam to have found them a real case. "Alright, seems like our kind of thing,” he agrees, looking just as excited to get out as Sam feels, “when are we heading out?" He’s already out of his seat when he asks, probably already mentally mapping out what’s in his duffel and what he needs to grab before they can go.

Sam grins, Dean’s enthusiasm catching. They’ve had a difficult couple of months and a case, something back to basics, will be good for them all. "Soon, I'll grab Cas and Eileen and then we'll go." Cas and Eileen are pretty permanent residents of the bunker at the moment, ever since Eileen and Sam got together and Cas became human, and Sam knows it’s been good for morale. The Bunker just seems so much brighter with two extra people. It no longer feels vast and echoing, now there are random socks which Cas keeps leaving in weird places, and books left on random tables from someone starting to read and then leaving to do something else. Dean’s been cooking more, and the table feels so much fuller. Even with that though, things haven’t been easy and they’ve been out of the hunting game for a bit, too busy with helping Cas get used to being human and all the other personal issues they’ve had to deal with, to go and kill a ghost or a werewolf who have been causing trouble. There’s a whole entire hunter network now to take them on, but everyone’s been going a bit stir crazy recently. This will be good, for all of them.

Dean mutters something under his breath which might have been about a full car, his tone obviously fond, but Sam isn't really listening to his brother’s happy grumbling, his bag is all packed so all he has left to do is double check all the information they have. He is re-reading the article to see if there are any patterns to be found here, or if he’ll have to look into the victims a bit more closely. Simple haunted hotel from what he could tell at first glance, but it never hurt to double check. The website for the hotel was attached to the article and Sam smiles, they won't have to stay in a crappy motel this time, they can stay at the crime scene and hunt in style for once.

He books them two rooms quickly, noticing only when he's about to check out that they are a couple only hotel for the month. Shrugging, Sam books one room in his and Eileen's names, and one in Cas and Dean's. He and Eileen are already a couple and he doubts Dean or Cas will care, this won’t exactly be the first time they’ve had to share a room. Within a few moments the booking confirmation comes through and Sam smiles. Perfect, he gives himself a mental pat on the back, that solves that, they still don't have to use any questionable motels.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They are on the road ten minutes later, Cas is riding shotgun after Dean loudly told Sam to sit in the back with his girlfriend - Sam hadn't bothered arguing, he wanted to sit with Eileen anyway and he can research on the computer from any seat - and Cas is now looking happier than Sam has seen him since he became human, a smile stretched across his face which just seems to grow every time Sam sees it. He can't tell whether Cas is happy just because he's finally been allowed in the front like he’d been wanting for years, or if Cas thinks Dean's company and questionable music taste is that good, but Sam doesn't care. Cas looks happy, Eileen is by his side, Dean is badly singing along to his music, which is basically the number one way to tell that Dean is feeling happy and safe. Well, that or he;s trying to pretend to be happy, but Sam doubts that's the case today.

Life is good.

Coming on this hunt was clearly one of Sam's better ideas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They’re about halfway there when Sam realises what the connection between the victims is. The article had just described them as couples, but it didn’t take much digging for Sam to realise the truth. The ghost went after gay couples.

He quickly passes the new information to the rest of the car, unable to hold back his smile when Dean - proudly yet quietly bisexual - sighs loudly.

“Great,” he drawls, his tone practically dripping with sarcasm, “a homophobic ghost, just what we all wanted.” Dean’s fingers tap a steady beat against the steering wheel, a sure sign he is thinking about John and his stance on gays. It hadn’t been good, probably why Dean had waited such a long time before coming out, even after John had died.

Cas frowns in confusion in the front seat, but he doesn’t say anything, just turns his gaze out the window, so Sam doesn’t ask him what's wrong. Instead he turns back to his laptop, trying to find whatever information on the hotel’s past he can find.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's only when they are pulling up at the hotel, and Dean notices the couple's only banner hanging above the doors, decorated in bold colours and covered in hearts and flowers, that Sam remembers to mention the room situation. It had completely slipped his mind, he’d solved that problem after all, and he’d forgotten that the other’s would want to know how they were going to get past that particular obstacle.

"I booked one for me and Eileen and one for you and Cas," he explains, unfolding himself from the back seat and shaking his aching muscles, remembering now why he hates the back seat. He smiles when Eileen walks around the car, coming to stand next to him and lacing their fingers together.

"You mean Cas and I are going to have to pretend to be a couple?" Dean asks, his voice a mix of shock and fear and his face stuck between the two emotions, like there is a third emotion there which he really doesn’t want to feel, but he’s yet to decide which route he wants to take to hide it. Sam doesn’t quite know what about sharing a room with Cas makes him instantly assume they have to do anything beyond what they normally do, and anyway, it’s not like he hates Cas. Pretending to date him wouldn’t be that bad.

"Well, n-" Sam starts to say, still not sure how Dean came to that conclusion but happy to set things straight. However, before he can get the rest of the words out, he is cut off by Eileen kicking him in the shin. "Ow!" he exclaims, grabbing his leg in the hopes he will get an apology or at least a little bit of pity, but Eileen ignores him, already speaking up.

"Exactly," she says, her tone serious but a scheming smile on her face, not like anyone but Sam could identify it as such. Dean may be able to identify what a simple head tilt meant on Cas, but with Eileen he knew nothing. Actually… Now Sam thinks this, why aren’t they together yet? Oh yeah, they’re idiots. "You have to go undercover as a married couple."

Sam laughs at his girlfriend's scheming but nods, this could actually work out actually, the ghost had been going after gay couples staying at the hotel, Sam already knows he will have to look into the previous owners of the hotel, see of any of them were homophobic. If Dean and Cas are posing as a gay couple, they might be able to tempt the ghost to them instead of other residents. 

It's not like they will have a problem acting like an old married couple, they already act like it half the time anyway.

"Really?" Dean asks sceptically, glancing between Sam and Eileen in a way which screams that he thinks something is off. Sam isn’t surprised, Dean might not be able to read Eileen, but he can read Sam pretty well so is probably noticing Sam’s plan face. Luckily, they actually have some pretty good reasons for this one, so Dean won’t be able to weasel his way out of it.

"Yep," Sam agrees, thinking quickly to find the best way to get Dean to agree, "it's going after gay couples, and unless you'd prefer I pretend to be married to Cas and you are Eileen's boyfriend, this seems like the best option."

Surprisingly, it's Cas who speaks up next, jumping into the conversation as soon as the idea of mixing the couples up is mentioned, "no, this works. Come on, let's go sign in." Sam can't tell if Cas hates the idea of pretending to be married to Sam, or if he hates Dean pretending to date Eileen, but either way he hates something about that arrangement.

Luckily, it gets the job done and Dean nods, holding a hand out for Cas to take before they walk into the hotel, doing the perfect imitation of a couple who are in love. Yeah… because it’s all just an imitation and not actually who they are… yeah… Sam can’t even lie to himself about this.

Sam rolls his eyes watching them walk away, their hands swinging comfortably between them. Sam is certain that if he could see their faces they would both have the softest smiles and are probably gazing longingly at one another while the other isn’t looking. How long is it going to be before those two get their heads out their asses? Because Sam is seriously close to breaking and doing something about it for them

As soon as they turn their back, Eileen starts signing, mainly talking about how Cas and Dean are idiots as they walk into the hotel. One of the perks of sign language, as soon as someone turns their back they have no reason a conversation is going on. By the time they finish complaining about the idiocy of Dean and Cas and them not being together and walk into the hotel, Dean and Cas have already been given their key and they are waiting by the stairs. Dean very deliberately makes eye contact with Sam before rolling his eyes, making his opinion on Sam’s slow entrance very clear.

It takes them a couple of minutes to sign in and get their room key, and then they all take the stairs to get to their rooms, not wanting to get stuck in the elevator with anyone and be unable to talk about the case the entire way up. As it is, they only meet one person on the stairs, and they are going in the opposite direction, despite it being the middle of the day. Their rooms are on the same floor, a few doors away from each other, and they agree to meet up in Sam and Eileen's room in half an hour, giving them some time to settle in first.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam has to say, this was  _ definitely _ one of his best ideas. The beds are soft and he's fairly sure Eileen is never going to leave theirs, the thick duvet practically swallowing her up. The room has an ensuite with a shower with good water pressure which is actually clean, and there were even complementary chocolates on their pillows when they walked in. He doubts even Dean will be able to complain about this, even if he will have to share a bed with Cas, who does sleep now he's human.

By the time Dean and Cas arrived, half an hour later, Eileen still hadn't moved, causing Dean to laugh and join her on the bed. Sam notices how Cas tenses up when he does, but doesn't say anything, just sits down at the desk and grabs the nearest computer muttering something about research.

Sam nods in agreement, grabbing his laptop and throwing some hotel records at the bed for the other two to look through.

Sam talks to Cas for a while while they research, talking about how Cas and Dean's room compares to Sam’s and whether or not Dean ate his chocolate and then disappeared into the fluffy softness of the bed. The answer was yes, that was exactly what Dean did after checking and complimenting that water pressure. Sam grins, always happy to talk with Cas how much of an idiot his brother is.

Then again, speaking of idiots. "Just tell him," Sam whispers to his friend, noticing the wistful expression Cas is sending in Dean's direction. He’s sent at least four of those looks in the last minute and sure, they were talking about Dean, but that doesn’t require staring nor longing.

"I can’t,” Cas whispered back, grabbing some of the other papers Sam had brought, to have a read through after apparently giving up on trying to use the computer. They’d all been trying for months, but Cas still couldn’t figure out what news articles to look at, nor how to hack for extra information. “I can’t risk our friendship like that.”   
  
“But what if he likes you back?” Sam asks, even though he knows his brother likes Cas back, no ‘what if’ needed. He’s known his brother his entire life, he knows what Dean looks like when he likes someone, and he knows what Dean looks like when he’s falling in love. This is so far beyond that it isn't even funny. Dean doesn’t like Cas, he isn’t falling in love with Cas, he loves Cas and he has for years.

“He doesn’t,” Cas replies and he sounds so forlorn that Sam can’t even get annoyed at him about sounding so certain about something so wrong. “The best I can hope for is friendship so I'm not going to mess it up.”

Sam groans but doesn’t say anything more, instead turning to his research. The sooner they get this hunt done the sooner Sam can get back to the bunker and get scheming. Locking them in a room together until they confess is looking pretty appealing right now.

“Mr Dennis,” Dean says suddenly, sitting up from the bed with a gasp, signing along with his words in the way which is just second nature to the residents of the bunker by now. “He died two months ago, just before the killings started, he was buried in a cemetery near here.”

“How are you sure it was him?” Sam asks, It makes sense, but lots of people have died recently so Sam wants to be double sure before they go and dig up any bones.

Eileen, who had been reading over Dean’s shoulder, nods, “It was definitely him,” she agrees, “he was the kind of person who would come back to kill people after dying.” When Sam and Cas just stare blankly, clearly wanting a bit more detail than that, Dean speaks up.

“He owned the hotel,” Dean explains, “however, he was extremely homophobic. Instead of just not letting gay couples in, he would allow them to stay, but give them the worst rooms and make their stays as awful as possible, unwashed sheets, everything you can imagine. He got away with it for years until one of his employees told on him. He wasn’t arrested, but he was forced to sell the hotel and retire.”

Sam nods, “Okay yeah, it was him.”

“I don't understand it,” Cas mutters quietly, his gaze jumping between the floor and Dean, although Sam doubts Dean - or even Cas - notice it.

“Don’t understand what?” Dean asks in that patient tone he seems to use everytime Cas starts questioning human things.

“Why does this man hate people because of love?”

Dean looks down at the floor for a moment, like he’s trying to figure out the best way to explain it.”He thinks it’s wrong,” Dean tries, “Thinks it’s dirty, or goes against God or human nature.”   
  
“But if it was against human nature, humans wouldn’t feel it,” Cas points out, “and my father doesn’t care about who people love. I don’t think he cares about anything actually.”   
  
Dean nods, “but they don’t realise it, they don't understand any of it, so they hate on anyone different to them, thinking it will make them good people.”

“Hate will never make you a better person,” Cas says, in that kind of quiet seriousness he always gets when speaking as an angel, not just as Cas, “loving people, being nice to everyone no matter what, that’s what makes you a good person.”

Dean smiles, “Yeah, and you know that. That’s why you’re a good person, and they’re not.”

Cas beams at the praise for a moment before apparently deciding that conversation has taken up enough time as it is, “We can head out tonight,” he suggests, “it shouldn’t take too long as long as we can find out where in the cemetery he is buried, and then we can leave tomorrow morning.”   
  
The other’s agree, and Dean and Cas go back to their room so they can all get ready. “They are going to be the death of me,” Sam sighs as soon as the door clicks shut behind them, the number of longing glances in one conversation really starting to grate on his nerves.

How many glances are needed!   
  
Zero in Sam’s opinion, but apparently Dean and Cas disagreed seeing as their record was at about twenty, for a quick conversation at that. Longer conversations normally have so much longing that Sam gives up, normally just trying to hurry the conversation along while trying to figure out how both Cas and Dean are stupid enough not to notice the other one is in love with them.

“Why do I get the idea you’ve already got a plan for after this is over?” Eileen asks, turning to face Sam with her arms crossed over her chest and a glare on her face. Sam can’t tell if the glare is read and she’s actually mad about this, or if she’s actually teasing and okay with it..

“Because I do,” Sam grins, refusing to be apologetic about wanting the best for his brother and best friend. They clearly aren't going to sort it out on their own, Sam’s been waiting years with no improvement, it’s time he steps in to actually get things moving.

“Of course you do. Is it any good?” Sam blushes at the fact Eileen can see right through him. Because she actually has a point. His plan is simple, could work, but will probably just end with a fist in his face, which isn’t his idea, but is a risk he’s willing to take.

“I’m planning to lock them in a room together until they confess,” Sam explains, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. He still thinks it’s a good idea, but that doesn’t change anything when under Eileen's scrutiny. She can be really scary when she wants to be.

Eileen sighs extremely loudly, sounding as disappointed as humanly possible, “Come on Sam. Don’t lock them in,” she says with a shake of her head. Sam opens his mouth to argue, it’s not like they have any better plans, but before he can she starts speaking again, “Dean can pick locks. Use a magic spell to trap them in.”

Sam grins, a pleased laugh bubbling it’s way out of his throat “You’re a genius,” he says, pressing a gentle kiss against his girlfriend's cheek before starting to get his things ready for the hunt, his after-hunt activities already planned. He knew exactly where to find the correct spell and he knew he would be able to do it.

This was perfect.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They arrive at the cemetery just half an hour later, the sun is just starting to set, bathing the entire place in an ethereal glow. They are alone, which is what they really need when planning to dig up a grave. It is quite an awkward thing to try and do with spectators.

Cas leads the way, having searched up Mr Dennis’ plot while the others had been finalising plans. The grave is just like any other, relatively clean but not overly so, the soil still slightly disturbed by the burial just a few months before.

They manage to get halfway to the coffin before Mr Dennis’ ghost shows up. He looks like every other angry old man around, and if it wasn’t for the fact he is translucent and causes the grass around them to frost over with his very presence, Sam would probably have expected him to start yelling at them about causing a ruckus or being  disruptive .

Surprisingly, he completely ignores both Sam and Eileen, instead focusing on Dean and Cas. First throwing Cas against a tree with a worrying crunch, and then turning all of his attention onto Dean. Even with all his focus on digging up the grave and burning it before Mr Dennis can do too much damage, Sam still hears the insults he spits at his brother.

“Messed up in the head.”

  
  
“Wrong.”

  
  
“Dirty.”

  
  
“Scum.”

  
  
The sound of a spade hitting the coffin is probably the best sound on Earth at that moment, the digging over, the end in sight. He pries up the lid with Eileen’s help and he scatters salt while she throws in some lighter fluid.

The match gets lit and Mr Dennis only has time for one more insult before he goes up in flames. Dean is bleeding from his chest, wounds which Sam hadn’t seen before coming to light as their cause burns right in front of them.

“Good riddance,” Sam sighs, allowing a sense of relief to fill him as he gets his breath back before even trying to rebury the coffin. His relief is short lived though, because only seconds after the glow of a burning ghost has disappeared from the cemetery, Dean is struggling to his feet, panicked cries of ‘Cas’ reminding Sam that their other friend isn’t an angel any more; he can’t bounce back from being thrown against a tree like he used to.

He is just coming round when they get to him, Dean practically sobbing in relief when Cas reveals he’s okay, mainly just cold and at least a little bit concussed, but he’s definitely had worse. No one even tries arguing with that one, Cas has died enough times that a simple hit to the head is hardly anything to brag about.

“Don’t do that again,” Dean mutters, holding a hand out for Cas to use to get back to his feet, and dragging him into a crushing hug as soon as he is stable on his feet, “Don’t you dare do that again you asshole.”

Cas opens his mouth to say something, but Sam never manages to find out what because before the words can escape, Dean is there. Kissing the words away.

Sam sighs, turning away to wait for them to finish. There are some whispers, what sounds like confessions and promises, and although Sam is annoyed at seeing something he never wanted to see his brother do, he is happy. As long as Dean and Cas are happy, he’ll be happy for them… As long as they don’t make out in the kitchen.

“Looks like locking them in a room together isn’t needed,” Eileen grins, speaking quietly so as not to disturb the new love birds.

“I don’t know, I might need it in the future,” Sam points out. At least now if they do make out in the kitchen, Sam will be able to get some payback.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey Cas? Did you lock the door?”

“No? Why?”   
  


“I think it's stuck. I can’t get it open.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked it!!  
> If you have time, please leave a comment and/or kudos. It would seriously mean the world to me!!
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe!!


End file.
